Train stops or trippers typically have unitary sector gears.
Train stops are used with wayside signals in rapid transit systems to ensure observance of, and compliance with, speed restrictions and red signals. Failure to comply with signals results in automatic activation of the train's braking system without any action on the part of the train operator.